The sound output level from a television receiver can vary with changes of channel and/or program. Such a situation is considered by many users to be disturbing, and sometimes readjustment of the volume control is desired. For such situations, an automatic sound level control can enhance user comfort.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide apparatus for the automatic control of sound level when there is a variation in the sound output level between channels and/or programs.